


Daddy Please?

by ASupersLuthor



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Kara Zor-El - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I’ve been sinning the entire time I wrote this, Smut, Sub!Lena, daddy!Kara, degrading, dom!Kara, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASupersLuthor/pseuds/ASupersLuthor
Summary: This is daddy Kara and subby Lena. Kara teases her all day and it only gets worse when Kara shows her the ‘outfits’ she got.For Nat on twitter because I love herTwitter: @lgbtkaelin





	Daddy Please?

Daddy, please?

Lena watched from her office in catco as the hero went about her day, completely unaware to what her choice of wardrobe was doing to the youngest Luthor, or so Lena thought. 

Kara had thought a lot about her outfit that day, she knew Lena was attracted to her, it would have been obvious even if she couldn’t smell Lena whenever they were together and she wanted to see how far she could toy with her. She chose a leather skirt with a white blouse unbuttoned just a button or two too much and black heels. 

Lena’s eyes never left Kara, her mind was going crazy, she couldn’t pick a place on Kara to focus on, she watched her move and was so entranced she didn’t realise Kara was standing right in front of her desk until she heard her name being shouted. 

“Lena!” The brunette jumped at the sound of her voice and she sighed as she felt the slick heat that was spread across her inner thighs, she squeezed her thighs tightly together in an effort to relieve some of the pressure that was quickly building up. 

“K-Kara, hello, yes, how can I help you?” She tried her hardest not to show any signs of what she was feeling but when she looked into the blondes eyes expecting to see bright blue she was met with blown pupils, the youngest Danvers new exactly what she was doing to her and she smirked as another thought popped into her head. 

Kara lent over the desk and placed a folder there, giving Lena a generous view down her shirt, she watched as green eyes wandered and chuckled, “I wanted to run this article by you, make sure it was okay and all.” She stood up straight and watched as green eyes didn’t move from her breasts. 

“See something you like Miss Luthor?” Kara smirked again as she heard the squeak that came from the brunette. Clearing her throat Lena snapped her eyes up to Karas, “I apologise Kara, my head must be somewhere else.”

Kara sat on the chair opposite Lena’s desk she crossed her legs and lent forward, “Would you like to talk about anything? You know I’m here for you.” 

The brunette gave her a smile, “I’m actually really good, just got a project that I’m working on.” Lena knew she was lying but there was no way she could tell Kara that she was daydreaming about fucking her against this desk so a lie seemed like the better option. 

Kara scoffed lightly, “I’m glad that nothings wrong but,” she paused as she uncrossed her legs, giving Lena a perfect view of her black lace thong, hearing the Luthor give a slight groan she continued, “You should come to my apartment tonight, we could have a movie night just the two of us.” She got up from the chair and made her way towards the door. 

“Plus I went shopping recently and want to see what you think of some of the items. Come by around 9.” She blew a kiss to the youngest Luthor and left the office. 

Lena was not going to survive tonight, she barely survived Kara being in her office for five minutes. If any of the clothes were anything like what Karas underwear is like, she was definitely going to pass out. She felt guilty for looking but when Kara uncrossed her legs she found it difficult not to, she just couldn’t stop imagining what her head would look like between those strong thighs. 

 

She’d been stood at Karas door for ten minutes, she’d stayed over a million times but this time she was severely turned on and sensitive, coming here straight after work she had no time to relieve herself. 

She knocked on the door and not even twenty seconds later Kara was opening it and Lena’s mind went into overdrive. It wasn’t just Kara, this was Kara in booty shorts and the white shirt she had on today. Lena gave a whispered, “Oh god.” 

Kara smirked slightly, “Lena! Hi, come in!” Kara bounced slightly which made her chest bounce too and Lena gave a sigh as she walked in, this was going to be a long night. 

The door closed behind her and she walked into the apartment, dropping her bag and jacket at the end of the couch, “So, what shall we do first?” She hoped to distract herself from Kara by hopefully watching a movie or something like that but Kara had other plans, “I thought I could show you some of the things I bought, get the boring bit out of the way first you know.” She gave a slight smile and disappeared into her room. 

“Feel free to get yourself some wine, it’s in the fridge!” Kara yelled from her room. Lena got the wine glass from the cupboard and got the wine out of the fridge, she poured more than she normally did but she suspected it would be needed. 

Just as she sat on the couch Kara came out from her room, Lena had to try really hard not to drop or smash her wine glass, “W-Wow Kara, you look... wow.” What she was looking at was Kara Danvers in black lace underwear, matching bra and suspenders. 

“Do you like it? I wasn’t sure.” Kara gave her a slow twirl showing off her nearly exposed ass. Lena slowly put her glass on the table and squeezed her legs together, right now was not the time for Kara to find out she was in love with her and definitely not now. “Yeah, it’s really erm, it really suits you.” 

“I don’t know about the material or how it fits my boobs or ass, come feel the material Lee. I don’t bite, hard.” Kara gave her a wink. ‘Oh lord give me strength.’ Lena thought as she got up from the couch and walked over the the blonde. She reached a hand out for the strap of the bra, “Yeah the material is nice.” She quickly pulled her hand away and tried to go back to the couch but before she could Kara twirled her around by her hand, “Lee, you can’t feel the material just by the strap. Here, feel the material here.” 

She watched as Kara grabbed both of her hands and placed them on her boobs, she looked into Karas eyes with shock, “How does it feel now Lee?” Lena cleared her throat before trying to speak, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She watched as Kara took her hands again and led them to another part of her body, “And how about here? Does that feel good Lee?” Lena now realised Kara had placed her hands on her ass, she drew a large intake of breath and brought her hands to Karas hips, “Yeah, definitely feels good.” 

She watched as Kara smirked and then walked backwards toward her room again, leaving Lena to blink at the space Kara had previously occupied. She walked over and got herself a glass of water, as she walked back over to the couch Kara walked out in the next item of clothing. 

As she heard Kara walk back in she stopped just a few steps from the couch and looked at the reporter, she was wearing nothing but red lace underwear, her hands barely covering her boobs. She dropped her glass on the floor, smashing it and sending water all over the place, “Fuck!” She grabbed a towel from the dryer and threw it over the water, “What’s wrong Lee?” Kara walked towards her slightly, “Don’t you like it?” Kara had to know what she was doing to her, she was completely soaked, her underwear was definitely ruined but she had to last the night. 

“No, no, I do like it. Trust me I do.” She stood up slightly watching as Kara smiled brightly, “I’m glad, I’ll go get changed into something else and I’ll bring something for you and then we can watch a movie.” As Kara walked back into her room she dropped her hands but only once her back was to Lena. ‘I’m not going to last all night.’ Lena thought. 

Ten minutes later both women were changed, both into joggies and a sweatshirt, they were half way through an episode of friends but Lena could only think about how she’d seen Kara earlier, she could feel herself getting wetter, she had to stop. Kara was pressed up against her and just as Lena began to clam down the blonde placed a hand on her thigh, dangerously high. Karas hand stayed there for a few minutes before she turned to Lena. 

“I have to say, you smell amazing Lena but I wonder if you taste just as good.” Lena thought she’d heard her wrong, “Kara, wha-“ she didn’t have time to answer as Kara straddled her lap, “Is this okay?” Lena nodded quickly, losing all ability to speak as Kara brought her lips slowly to hers, she brought them so close she could feel her breath on her lips, “I’m going to kiss you, is that okay?” Lena nodded again but Kara lent back, “I need a verbal response from you babygirl or we stay as we are.” 

Lena felt herself grow impossible wetter, she was always the one in control, she never thought she’d like being controlled but she had a feeling her limits would be tested tonight. “Yes, please.” Kara brought her hands to Lena’s neck, “I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re begging, just like the good little whore you are.” Lena couldn’t stop the whine that came from her throat if she tried. 

“Oh, now you’re whining are you? Are you going to be a good girl?” Lena never thought that she’d find pleasure in being controlled and when she’d tried it before she didn’t like it but this time she did, the wetness destroying her underwear was proof of that. She looked into Karas eyes and smirked, “Yes, I’m going to be a good girl but only for you, daddy.” Apparently calling Kara daddy flipped a switch in her mind because suddenly Lena was on her back with Kara on top of her and her wrists trapped above her head. 

She looked into Karas eyes and nodded, the next thing she knew was Kara lips on hers hard, Lena pushed her tongue into Karas mouth and their tongues touched. Their make out session only becoming more heated, Lena tried pushing against Karas grip but the blonde only pushed her hands further against the couch and sat up, “Keep your hands where they are, if they move I stop, understand?” Lena’s legs were wrapped around Karas waist at this point but she only gave a short nod, Kara let go of Lena’s wrists and brought her hand down on her ass instead, Lena let out a series of moans and whines, “What’d I say babygirl? I need verbal responses, so I’ll ask again, do you understand?” Lena opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another smack to her ass, it stung but in all the best ways, she let out a loud moan before looking at Kara, “Yes, I understand daddy.”

“Good girl.” Kara brought her lips back to Lena’s and gave her a quick kiss before slowly moving down to kiss, nip and lick at Lena’s neck. The brunette kept her hands above her head until Kara bit a rather sensitive spot on her neck and that’s when her hands shot down into Karas hair. 

As soon as it registered in Karas head that Lena had moved her hands she stood up from the couch, ignoring Lena’s whines, “Get up.” Lena lay on the couch shocked at the authority in the hero’s voice and incredibly turned on by it. 

Lena forgot she was told to do something until Karas hand was around her neck, applying enough pressure that Lena would feel it, she looked into the brunettes eyes, seeing fully blown pupils, “I said, get up.” She nipped slightly at Lena’s bottom lip and then stood up again. 

This time Lena followed her, Kara sat on the couch and watched as Lena shifted her weight from one leg to the other, she looked adorable if she was honest. Lena was looking at the floor bashfully. 

“Strip.” Lena’s head shot up as Kara spoke, “W-what?” Kara smirked and uncrossed her legs, “Strip, everything off, I want to see how ready my baby is for me.” 

Lena groaned, feeling her panties become even wetter, she reached for the waistband of her joggies and started pushing them down, “Look at me while you do it.” Lena felt herself pout, “but-“ Kara raised her eye brows slightly and Lena closed her mouth in fear and excitement of getting another punishment, “Okay daddy.”

Lena looked into Karas eyes as she pushed her joggies all the way down and stepped out of them, she kicked them to the side and took her sweatshirt and bra off. She watched as Kara licked her lips as she was stood in nothing but her panties. As her underwear dropped to the floor she looked down at the ground self-consciously. 

She heard Kara scoot forward on the couch, “Look at me baby.” Lena raised her eyes to Karas, “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” The brunette felt her whole body blush, “You’re just saying that.”

She felt Karas hand pull her thighs forward slightly, she walked forward until the blonde lifted her onto her lap, placing her hands on her hips, Lena snaking her arms around Karas neck. Anyone could walk in right now and see Lena completely naked, straddling a clothed Kara. “No, I’m not just saying that. You are the of the most beautiful people on the planet Lena, I’ll spend every minute of everyday proving that to you but I need to know what you want after this. Do you want a relationship? A friendship? To go back to strangers? What do you want?”

Lena stroked the hairs on the back of Karas head, “I want you, I want to come home everyday and know that I have you. That I have you to kiss and cuddle and do all those soft things with but...” Lena lent in close to Karas ear and whispered, “I also want to know that when I fanaticise about us fucking at work that you’ll be waiting at home, ready to ruin me, ready to dominate me, ready to make me yours daddy.” With that Lena bit Karas earlobe gently, hearing Kara growl she leaned back slightly smirking. 

“So you want a relationship?” Kara sounded so small and fragile which totally contradicted the woman who had told Lena to strip a few moments ago, “Yes, I want a relationship.”

Karas smile was brighter than Lena had ever seen it, “Good because that’s what I want too.” 

Lena watched as Kara morphed back into dominant, “Now, about that ruining you bit, I think we should get back to that.”

Lena nodded quickly, grabbing Karas hand and trying to lead it to the place she needed her but Kara pulled her hand away, “Oh no, you still have to be punished from earlier. Don’t think I forgot.”

Kara put her hands back on Lena’s hips and smirked, “Touch yourself.” Lena drew in a large breath, “What?” 

“Touch yourself and don’t even think about cumming, you haven’t deserved it yet.”Lena looked at Karas face and that’s when she realised the blonde was serious. She’d hoped Kara would have been like this in bed but this was so much better than she was expecting. 

Slowly she slid her hand down between her own thighs, the first stroke of her clit had her legs shaking, she stroked her clit a few more times before entering herself with two fingers, this caused her to let out a loud high pitched moan. 

“Look at you.” Lena looked down to see Kara watching her fuck herself with her fingers, “You’re being such a good little whore, do you wish it was me buried inside you? Do you wish I was fucking you so hard and fast that your legs nearly give in?” 

Lena felt her stomach tighten as Kara spoke, “Y-Yes daddy, I do.” Kara brought her lips to Lena neck and sucked and bit her neck until it was littered with bruises, Lena fucked herself harder and faster, watching as Kara lent back to watch the show. She added a third finger and felt herself nearing the edge, “Daddy, Daddy I’m going to- I’m going to cum.”

Just as she was about to topple over the cliff Kara spoke, “Stop. Take your hands away.” Lena doesn’t know why but she stopped whatever she was doing and brought her hands in the air, she was so close that her clit her, a few more strokes and she’d cum, that’s all she needed. 

Kara took the hand that was inside Lena and brought it to her mouth, licking and sucking her fingers clean. Lena squirmed in her lap as Kara moaned at the taste. 

Releasing Lena’s fingers from her mouth she looked into her eyes, “Calmed down a little bit babygirl?” Lena nodded quickly, “Yes daddy.” Kara smirked widely, “Good, now stand up with your arms behind your back and stay there.”

Lena did as told as she watched Kara walk into her room and come back out moments later, taking her seat on the couch again, “Come on, take your seat.” With Karas permission Lena straddled her lap again, keeping her arms behind her back. 

Kara just looked at Lena for a few moments until the brunette felt cold cuffs being put on to her wrists, “Too tight?” Kara asked, Lena loved her hands experimentally and shook her head. Lena felt Kara slowly glide her fingers across her body and she strained against her cuffs, moaning everytime they dug into her just a little. 

As Karas finger tips began gliding further down Lena’s body the arousal from early came back with a vengeance, “Do you think you deserve to cum baby?” Kara asked her like she was asking if she wanted the last fry. 

Lena gave a quite, ‘mhmm’ but Kara wasn’t having it, grabbing Lena’s throat a little harder than last time Kara brought her fingers to Lena clit and vibrated them. Lena’s back arched and her mouth opened as she moaned loudly. Just as she was about to cum Kara stopped and she groaned loudly. 

“Kara, dont fucking edge me, I’m too turned on, please.” Kara raised an eyebrow and brought her hand down on Lena’s ass cheek, hard, this caused Lena to jump forward. 

“You don’t tell me what to do babygirl, that isn’t how this works, you didn’t listen to what I said and now you’re being punished do you understand?” Kara smacked Lena’s ass again. 

“Yes daddy, sorry.” 

Kara continued to edge Lena for around half an hour until Lena was begging and tears were prickling at her eyes from the stimulation, Lena felt herself climbing again and knew she was going to be denied release and braced herself for it. 

What happened instead was Kara flipping her onto her back on the couch, entering her with two fingers, vibrating them against her g-spot and vibrating her tongue against her clit while she put her hand around her throat. 

Lena arched her back further when Kara pushed into her clit harder, “Daddy, daddy, I’m going to cum... fuCK! Kara! Please! Please! Please!”

“Cum princess, be a good girl and cum for me.” With that Lena felt her body tense as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her body.

As Lena came down from her high Kara released her throat and when brought the fingers that were inside her to Lena’s mouth, watching as the youngest Luthor sucked her fingers clean. 

Once Lena was done Kara got her into a sitting position and took the cuffs off her laying them on the floor, the hero picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom where she lay her in the bath and turned on the water, stripping out of her clothes Kara slid in behind Lena and brought her wrists her to lips and gently kissed the marks left by the cuffs. 

Lena lay her head on her chest, “What are you doing Kara?”

Kara again picked her up and the Luthor was straddling her thighs once more, “Aftercare Miss Luthor, it’s just as important.” The reporter gently kissed the marks left on Lena’s throat by her hand. 

As she pulled back she saw Lena blushing, “What is it?” She asked smiling. 

“Nothing.” Lena looked into blue eyes, “I’ve just never thought someone would take care of me, never mind after just giving me the best orgasm of my life.”

Kara kisses her gently, “I will take care of you Lena, no matter the time, I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met, I’m going to try and keep you for as long as I can.” 

Lena cupped Karas cheeks with her soapy hands, “You love me?”

“Of course I do, how couldn’t I? You’re the most loveable person I know and now you’re mine and I’m going to show you how much I appreciate you each and everyday.”

Lena smirked slightly, her hands still on Karas cheek, “I’m yours now am I?”

Kara looked at the marks littering her chest, “Yes, I thought I made that clear.”

Lena lent forward and kissed Kara for what felt like hours, she pulled back slightly, “I’m happy I’m yours, feel free to make that clear whenever you want because it’s extremely hot.” 

“Duly noted.” Kara laughed. 

Lena moves until her back was against Karas front and the blondes arms were wrapped around her. 

She turned her head to look the blonde in the eyes, “I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

Kara beamed the brightest smile, “And I love you Lena Kieran Luthor.”


End file.
